


My Amaryllis

by HydraRaptor



Series: Colours [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Adrien, F/M, Identity Reveal, Mama Agreste mentioned, Various Akuma play parts, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraRaptor/pseuds/HydraRaptor
Summary: Adrien was born blind, but could tell people apart by their "colours," the auras that he could see around them.  People always had the same auras to them.  Hue may change, but their intrinsic colours stay the same.  That was a lesson he learned throughout his life.So why does Marinette Dupain-Cheng have two colours?





	1. Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I like AU's so I thought I'd try my hand at one while I think over what I'll do for my other story (helpful hint: exhaustion plus poor planning creates stories where you write yourself into a corner you didn't know existed leaving you wondering how you can save the story without some deus ex machina bs).  
> I got this idea listening to a Shinedown song (Amaryllis), particularly the lines, "Stay a while now/undress your colors/'cause they're like no others I've ever seen."  
> This is the result. It's probably gonna be a few chapters, I'm hoping 4 at the most just 'cause I have other things I'm working on as well.  
> Enjoy.

When people are born blind are asked to describe what it is they see, there is no reference to what that is.  There is no color, no black, no white, nothing.  But for Adrien, there was something that no other blind person could see.  When he looked at someone, he saw their aura, or colour as his mother called it.  This aura was something he learned from her, something she passed on to him.  He soon learned the names of every colour he could see.  His mother was a lively light green, a colour that drew him in and embraced him.  From his father, he learned that colours may change in intensity and hue, but they will remain.  Before his mother's disappearance, Gabriel was a bright silver, shining confidence into those who saw him.  Now, he was a cold, steely gray.  When he first arrived in public school, Adrien learned another lesson:  everyone's colour was unique, no two people had the same colour.  Chloé and her best friend (besides him) Sabrina had the same colour, but were very distinguishable.  Where Chloé was a harsh and blinding yellow, Sabrina was a soft dark yellow that worked more to compliment Chloé than herself, much like her real personality.

His newest friends had similar colours as well:  Alya and Nino were both shades of orange.  Nino was more often a darker, relaxing orange while Alya was vibrant and exciting. Before the end of the first day though, Adrien saw that their colours were more fluid than what he had known possible to be:  they could both be the same colour and flip to each other's at a moment's notice.  But all their colours paled in comparison to the girl who sat behind him in class.  Her colour blinded him, but he didn't mind.  With a blue brighter than any other, deeper than any sea, and far more powerful than he had ever felt, he almost didn't want to look away.  Marinette Dupain-Cheng was like no other person he had ever seen before.  Yet, she could barely speak to him, her stutter overpowering her.  Adrien was afraid:   _why was she so nervous?  His blindness often got him special treatment as it had throughout the day with the other students, was she too scared to say the wrong thing and insult him?_

Before he knew it, the school day was over and Adrien walked out, hearing the heavy patter of rain echo through the courtyard.  As he saw nameless colours running to their rides or homes, while he just stood there.  He could see a light charcoal colour walking to him:  the Gorilla, his bodyguard.  With a sigh, Adrien went to step out, but was stopped when he heard a groan from his side.  Turning, he could see Marinette's colour just before where he heard the rain.  She wasn't making any motion to walk or run through the rain, just standing there.

"Marinette, right?" he asked and she jumped.  "A-adrien!  H-how did you know it was me?"  Her hue brightened slightly, and he smiled.  "Lucky guess," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.  Adrien couldn't tell her about the colours he saw; that was something his mom made sure he knew.  Only his father and the people closest to them could know his secret.  "What's wrong?" he asked her, and her colour fidgeted.  "I-I was going to bring a raincoat today, b-but I left it at home..." she trailed off and Adrien took his pack into his hand.  Taking out his umbrella, he held it out for her.  "My ride is right there, and you'll need it more than me today," he said with a smile.  An arm of her colour reached out hesitantly before he felt her hand brush against his own.  Suddenly, a clap of thunder echoed and she jumped, pulling the umbrella over her.  Without a warning, the top half of her colour disappeared with the tell-tale sound of an umbrella suddenly closing.  Putting two and two together, he simply walked over and helped remove the umbrella.  She stood there, unmoving for several seconds before mumbling out a  _merci_ and stumbling through the rain.  

Feeling a heavy hand land on his shoulder, Adrien knew the Gorilla had finally made it to him, ready to lead him to the car.  With cane in hand, they started off.  Unbeknownst to Adrien, the Gorilla smiled at the girl heading to wherever her home was as she looked back.  The rain wasn't enough to soak them, but Adrien still used the towel kept in the car for such occasions.

With a sigh, Adrien just stared ahead.  He couldn't see colours through anything, and as her shining blue disappeared behind the car window, he knew he would have to wait to see her again.  And as the car drove off, some part of him wanted to roll the window down, regardless of how much rain would get in, just in the hope that he may see her again.

* * *

 

Having been blind all his life, Adrien knew where everything in his room was.  From every braille book to the couch in the middle of his room, everything had it's place.  When something foreign entered his room, some clothing that his father made entered his closet, or anything moved by his bodyguard,  he could almost sense it.  But this was no ordinary change; there was something of great weight in his room, coming from his desk.  Making his way over to it, not bothering to use his cane, his hands came across a wooden box sitting on his desk where it had never been before.  Feeling it over, he discovered a latch on the the side.  With a flip, the box opened, and the power Adrien felt increased tenfold.  His hand trembling as he reached towards the box, he felt something cold and metal in the center.  Picking it up, he could tell it was a ring.

He paused, unsure if he should wear it or not, then put it on quickly.  Suddenly, a little black creature appeared in front of him, and he screamed.  The creature grimaced and flew towards him as he stumbled back, covering his mouth, whispering, "shut up kid, you wanna get us in trouble?  Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you.  In fact, I'm doing the opposite. I'm Plagg, a kwami of destruction, and you are my Chosen.  Now, I'm a secret, so when whoever comes through that door-" The kwami was cut off as Adrien's door opened, his bodyguard looking around as Plagg disappeared into Adrien's jacket.

"What happened?" the Gorilla asked, his eyes scanning the room for any threats.

"N-nothing, I just tripped over my cane.  S-sorry for frightening you," Adrien said.  With a huff, the Gorilla left, shutting the door behind him.

"So," the kwami asked, "got any cheese?  I'm starving."

"Why can I see you?"

"'Scuse me?"

"Why...can I see you?" Adrien repeated.  Plagg looked at him confused, before really looking Adrien over.  When he saw the white cane in Adrien's hand, his hands went to his head.  "Oh that turtle loves to give me a headache," he mumbled.  "Alright, so let me explain a few things to you, uh, what's your name?"

"Adrien, Adrien Agreste."

"Nice to meet you kid.  Ok, so I told you I'm a kwami, and that's basically a god in a fairy's body.  Therefore, all can see me, including the blind.  My job is to grant you powers in order to defeat akuma, people turned into monsters by a guy named Hawkmoth.  You'll be working with another kwami-powered person, and her power is gonna revolve around creation.  What else...what else..oh!  When you're powered up, you'll have this wicked costume, your agility, stamina, and strength will all be increased, and you'll have a destructive power called "Cataclysm."  But, most importantly for you, all of your senses will be heightened.  Why don't you transform, get used to it?  Cause an akuma's bound to show up sooner or later.  All you have to do is say, "Plagg, transformez-moi."  Plagg hovered for a second, then said, "and most importantly for both of us, I need cheese to power us up."  Plagg looked around the room, hovering over to where he knew his desk was, to where his bed was, and came back.  "Camembert is the best kind of cheese for me, and I've already found several places where you can stash it in here.  Now, let's go get some Camembert and see where we go from there."

Adrien was too stunned to say anything.  Instead he used his cane to get to the door and called Nathalie to request some cheese for his new...guest.

"I didn't even know you knew what Camembert was," Nathalie told him.  "W-well, I met someone at school today who loves it and said I should try it out," Adrien lied to the intercom he was using.  "Very well, Adrien.  I'll send some up to your room later."  With that she hung up, and Adrien turned until the kwami entered his sight again, jumping at actually seeing something instead of colours, something that had a definite shape and details.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in, especially the whole blind-kid-seeing-me thing, so take some time to let it all sink in," Plagg said.  Adrien moved to his bed and sat down, staring at Plagg.  "Hey, this might help," the kwami said, "let's learn a couple colors, help you process.  My fur is black while my eyes are-"

"Green.  Yeah, I-I know colors," Adrien finished.  "Why me, though?  Why choose someone who's blind?"

Plagg floated, staring at him.  "To be honest, I have no clue.  Until we fight off our first akuma, I won't know anything.  Afterwords, I'll give you all the details you need, tell you everything you wanna know about why you.  What I'm shocked about is a blind kid knowing what green is.  Were you blinded as a kid or something?"

"No, I," Adrien paused, "how long will we know each other for?  And how well can you keep a secret?"

"Kid, I'm not the one who's gotta keep a secret.  That's you, remember?"

Adrien rubbed his neck.  "My mother had a...unique ability that she passed on to me when I was born.  I can see people's auras, or colours I call them.  Using that, I can tell who people are, where they are, and how they are."

Plagg nodded, "I've heard of people having that ability before.  Don't worry about it, kid.  I won't tell anyone.  Well, you seem to be handling it well right now, wanna try transforming, get a feel for your new powers?"

"Transformez-moi, that's what I have to say, right?"  Plagg nodded.

"Then Plagg, Transformez-moi!"

After a brief suiting-up montage, Adrien stood, sensing nothing more than he did before, the kwami missing.  "Plagg?" Suddenly, the room around him became clear, quickly fading, until he gasped.  With his gasp, the room lit up around him again, although not as bright this time.  He clapped, and could sense his room around him, seeing everything almost crystal clearly.  "Echolocation," he mumbled to himself, "wicked."  Walking over to his window, he threw it open.  The sounds of Paris coming in gave him a vague outlook on how the world outside his window looked, and he laughed in delight.

Suddenly, several cries came from somewhere in Paris, and judging by how quiet they were, he knew it was far away.  Without hesitating, he leaped out of his room, surprised he cleared the fence in a single jump as he landed on some rooftop, the gravel roof under his feet crunching, telling him where he was.  His hand brushed against something metal on his back.  Bringing it around, he could see it was some kind of cylinder.  Feeling it over, a button depressed, and it extended.  More than that, he felt it extend to fit his height.  With another press, it shrunk back to it's original size, just how he wanted.  Holding it in his hand, he ran towards the sound of screams that now came from somewhere new.  Pressing the button to extend it so he could vault to the next building, he was shocked as it grew the distance between buildings, launching him far into the heart of Paris.

Adrien felt alive as he ran.  He knew that something terrible was happening, but he was elated nonetheless.  Looking around, he saw colours on the ground below, except now they also had an undefined human-shape surrounding them.  As he approached the screams, he saw a colour that he knew was wrong.  But the aura wasn't the problem; it was the shape that he could see surrounding it.  It seemed to be a large creature made out of something hard, something like brick or stone.  It's colour was familiar, but it was surrounded by a royal purple colour that sent a shiver down his spine.

The creature- _akuma, that's what Plagg called it_ -let out a shriek that let him see everything around him, see all the terrified people running away, see the creature in great detail, but also let him sense something new:  one person who was running across the rooftops towards him.  "Miraculouses," the akuma growled before swinging his arm towards Adrien.  Reflexes beat his mind to action as he leapt upwards, backflipping out of the way as the other person reached him.

"Are you one of those akuma too?" she asked, her voice betraying exhaustion.  He turned to her and saw a brilliant, shining red.  It filled him with passion and strength, and it took everything to do anything or say something.

"Been fighting long, my Lady?"  _Did I really just call this Goddess mine?_

"Look, if you're not an akuma and are here to help, then-LOOK OUT!"

Adrien had already felt the blow coming as his hand went to his baton and used it to slam the coming fist into the building he was standing on.  He felt something wrap around his waist and pull him to her.  Stumbling as he landed, she grabbed his arm and pulled him along as they ran.  "We have to get  _Coeur de Pierre_ away from here; there's too many people!  I'm Ladybug, by the way."

" _Coeur de Pierre_?" Adrien asked.

"The akuma," she said curtly.  "Introductions can be done later, we have to find out some way to get the akuma so I can cleanse it.  What's your power?"

"Power?  Oh right!  Plagg said it was something called Cataclysm, something destructive."  He heard her moan.  "I hear enough puns in my normal life.  Now I gotta put up with yours?" Ladybug said.  "I have Lucky Charm, it gives me a random item I can use to win a fight and repair all damages after the akuma is cleansed.  But I can't find  _Pierre's_ object."

Putting two and two together, Adrien realized that whatever the akuma was, it had to be in some object, probably on said person.  Which could only be one thing...

"My Lady,"  _again Agreste?!?_ "I believe I know what it is.  There's a balled-up piece of paper in his hand that he isn't letting go of."

"If you're right, you have a good pair of eyes on you."  Throwing whatever in her hand was into the air, she shouted, "Lucky Charm!"

If Adrien had judged her beauty solely on her colour, she was gorgeous.  But her shout allowed more than him just seeing the intensity of her bravery and courage.  He could see the twin pigtails, just beginning to come apart from exhaustion.  He could map out her entire face in great detail, details that were burned into his memory.  He could see her outfit (minus designs) and body, poised beautifully, embodying her strength, her power, her energy.  At that moment, he fell in love.  It didn't matter what this girl did, she was the one for him.  And he would do anything for her.

Hearing something land in her hands, for a moment he saw a metal rod land in her hands.  "A crowbar?" she asked.  "A crowbar!  I have a plan, but you'll need to distract  _Pierre_ for a moment while I prepare," Ladybug said as she threw something.   _A yo-yo is her weapon?_ Adrien thought as he said, "leave it to me, Ladybug!"

"Oh  _Pierre!_ " he called out as he dropped from the building into the street where the akuma had just started climbing from.  Seeing the monster's face shift down to face him, the world went dark once again.  Before Adrien could say anything, he sensed something falling fast and jumped back as  _Coeur de Pierre_ landed feet away from him.   _That was close; I gotta get used to making noise_ , Adrien thought as the akuma yelled again.  As he deflected punches flying at him, Adrien looked around to find some way to help stop the akuma's rampage while Ladybug did whatever she did.  He sensed something on the sidewalk, a fire hydrant.  If anything, destroying it would give him a moment to catch a breather.  Before he could get to it, though, he saw something red out of the corner of his eye, the bright fiery colour of his Lady.  She was motioning to him, and thanks to the noises that the akuma was making, he could see her trying to get him to move to her.  An idea sprung to his mind as he began to lead the akuma towards the hydrant, Ladybug preparing to do something behind the akuma's back.  With a final roar, Adrien saw everything:  Ladybug's yo-yo string was woven like a spider's web between two lampposts, the akuma ready to smash him to smithereens, and the hydrant, where a simple touch of destruction could cause the right pressure of water to knock it into Ladybug's trap. 

"Cataclysm!" he shouted and swiped at the hydrant, leaping out of the way as  _Coeur de Pierre's_ fists came down.  The water pressure from the now-disintegrating fire hydrant knocked the akuma backwards.  Ladybug was ready as it fell into her web, the posts coming down and tangling it in the apparently indestructible wire of her yo-yo.  Using the crowbar, she pried something from the akuma's hand, a balled-up piece of paper.  She gasped, "this is a love song from Iv...someone I don't know named Ivan.  He must have been rejected and akumatized by Hawkmoth because of it!"

_Ivan, wasn't that one of his classmates?_ Adrien thought.  Now that he thought about it, the akuma's colour matched Ivan's exactly.  Well, minus the purple cloud that surrounded it...

Ladybug tore the paper apart and a royal purple colour flew out of it.  With a swing of her yo-yo, she caught whatever it was.  Touching it, the yo-yo opened and it flew out again, this time having a pure white colour.  " _Au revoir, petit papillion,_ " Ladybug said.  She threw the crowbar into the air, shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!" and a swarm of her colour flew everywhere, encompassing everything that had been broken.  " _Bien joué,"_ Ladybug said.  He sensed her fist raised towards him, but not in a threatening manner. Copying the pose, she met his fist with hers.  "By the way, I never caught your name.  And by that, I mean your hero name, not your real name."

Adrien paused for a second, thinking of a name.  He had no idea how he looked, what he wore, or anything.  "Um...I haven't decided on a name yet," Adrien said as he rubbed his neck.  He paused as what seemed like a hundred colours started to come out now that the damages were done.  "Let's take this conversation upwards," Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo to the nearest roof.  Extending his staff and trying to control how far he shot up, Adrien was left flailing as he realized he didn't make enough sound to see the top of the building.  He landed hard on a tiled roof, stopping his slide down by grabbing a chimney that jutted up.  A giggle that melted his heart came from Ladybug, who stood a few feet away.  "Seems like you have a black cat's bad luck," she said with a smile.  "Black Cat, I kinda like it.  Maybe that's what I'll call you."

"How about Chat Noir?" Adrien suggested, and Ladybug's colour lightened.  "Chat Noir, I like it.  It fits nice," she said, reaching her hand out to him.

He took it, and she pulled him up to flat ground.  "Listen, would you mind keeping our identities a secret for now?" she asked, "it would be a lot safer for both of us if we didn't know who the other was.  If Hawkmoth were to-"

"I understand," Chat said.  "And as much as I'd like to know who you are under that mask,"  _I have never seen such a beautiful colour_ "I doubt I'd know someone as lovely as yourself in real life," he said with what he hoped look like a sincere bow.  A loud beep came from both of them.

"Well, that's our cue then," Ladybug said.  "Later, Chat," and with a leap to the next building, her colour began to disappear.  He looked around, making several noises to try to find his way home with no luck.  Jumping to an alley that no one was near, he detransformed.  "Plagg, I've made a huge mistake!"

"You didn't make a mistake, you were fantastic out there!" Plagg said.  "Now, let's get home to the Camembert."

"That's the problem!  I don't know how to get home!" Adrien nearly shouted.  Suddenly, his pocket rang, and he realized he had his flip phone with him ('cause a blind kid can't use a smartphone (yet)).  Opening it and responding, Adrien heard Nathalie say, "he finally answered," before returning to ask him a myriad of questions about where he was and if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm ok.  I was just hanging out with a friend."  As he walked out of the alley, he looked around, colours in every direction.  Suddenly, he saw a cool orange that he knew: Nino.  Waving at him as Nathalie scolded at him, he covered the mouthpiece.  "Nino, I need your help," he pleaded as Nino got to him.  "Dude, how did you know I was there?"

"That's not important; just tell my dad's secretary we've been hanging out all afternoon," he handed Nino the phone.  "Hello?  I'm Nino.  Lahiffe.  Yeah, Adrien and I have been chillin' all afternoon...we're at the park next to school.  Ok...ok....ok, ma'am."  With that, Nino held the phone out to Adrien, "she wants to talk with you."  Guiding his hand to the phone, Adrien took it and held it to his ear.  "I am very disappointed, Adrien.  But, I am glad you are safe.  Next time you wish to go out with friends, tell Nathalie first," his father's cold voice said over the phone.  "Yes father.  It will not happen again."  Hanging up, Nino asked, "what are you even doing out here?"

Thinking quickly, Adrien said, "I like to take walks occasionally, you know, get out of the house.  I normally get back before anyone notices I'm gone, but I got lost today because of the attack.  I have to go now, unfortunately.  Thanks for covering me, Nino."

"No problem, dude.  See you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah.  Hopefully."

* * *

As Adrien sat down the next day in school, Chloé was doing something on the seat behind him.

"If she thinks she can be so much better than me, then she's in for a surprise!" she gloated to Sabrina.

Suddenly, a heavenly blue light walked in the door, and Adrien forgot all about what Chloé and Sabrina were doing as they left both her seat and his mind.  Marinette walked over to her seat, Adrien struggling not to stare as she passed, and paused.

"Who put gum on my seat?" she asked to the room.  The only response was a snicker from Chloé's general direction.  Marinette zeroed in on the bratty girl, her blue outshining the yellow as tension filled the air.  "I've had to put up with you for how many years now, Chloé?  I have never done anything to you, and yet you delight in teasing not only me but everyone in class as well!  Well, I'm not going to take it anymore, no matter how powerful your father gets."

Suddenly, Adrien went wide-eyed.  In all his years of life, people's colours could only change in intensity and hue.  But now, as Marinette stood above Chloé, standing up to her, her colour shifted.  From her center, a bright, fiery red began to grow as she continued to stand up to her nemesis.  Looking to see if Chloé was changing at all in response, her yellow just grew darker with rage.  But soon he couldn't see any yellow behind the bright red of Marinette.  And as Marinette walked back to her seat, her red remained, glowing with power.  Adrien couldn't help but stare as Marinette did something to her seat before sitting down.  It wasn't until a few moments passed that her blue began to shine again, replacing the fire with it's deep coolness.

He could feel Plagg shift in his jacket, and he quickly turned forward, facing the front of the room.  He barely heard Plagg whisper something about not doing anything stupid, his cheeks burning up.

He needed to get to know this girl better.

 


	2. Black Chats and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir tries to hide his blindness from Ladybug, more to keep his identity secret than anything else.  
> Also, more deviations hooray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, time for the next chapter. Again, I deviate from canon, but it's deviations that make sense, stuff that would've happened if so-and-so happened. Also, it's an AU so I can do whatever I want with it. Also, there's a lack of puns because Adrien, being blind all his life, never watched any cat videos, saw cat memes, had a pet cat, etc.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Chat Noir stood in the lobby of the Bourgeois Hotel, watching confusedly as Ladybug fought against an akuma that shouldn't have been too hard to fight.  Granted, he couldn't see what was going on, but he could still see her brilliant red fighting against the soft yellow outlined by Hawkmoth's purple colour that had been Sabrina.  It seemed as if Ladybug was always a second behind this akuma in her attacks.  Meanwhile, Chloé stood on the other side of the room, shouting at Ladybug that the akuma was in her brooch.  Ladybug was adamant that it was hidden in Sabrina's purse, and all the while, the akumatized-Sabrina just laughed at Ladybug's numerous failed attempts.

"Everything alright over there?" he called out to Ladybug.  "'Cause you seem distracted.  I'll leave if you want," he said putting on what he hoped was a cheeky grin.  Chloé ran over to him.  "Aren't you gonna help her?  She's in trouble!" she shouted at him.  He scratched his head, a little confused.  So far, well, as far as he could tell, this akuma was nothing special.  Sabrina didn't seem to have any powers other than a sudden knowledge of how to fight, nothing Ladybug couldn't beat.

And yet here he was, watching as the girl he loved flipped over Sabrina's shoulder and was slammed into the ground.  Finally getting tired of watching this beatdown, Chat decided to step in.

As her next kick swung down to hit Ladybug, Chat stopped it by catching her leg.  "Really, my Lady?  This was giving you trouble?"  Sabrina swung her leg out of Chat Noir's grip, swinging her fist as soon as her foot landed.  Knocking her arm to the side, he retaliated with a quick jab to the gut, knocking the wind out of her.  "You can see her?" he heard Chloé and Ladybug say behind him.   _Whoops..._

After their first meeting and the defeat of  _Coeur de Pierre_ , Ladybug had made it clear that their identities should remain a secret no matter what.  That included keeping secrets that could reveal identities, such as where they went to school, how old they were, whether or not they were blind.  Adrien had figured that this secret wouldn't be a problem to keep.  He could see people's colours and, as Chat Noir, could use his echolocation to "see" the world around him

_When Ladybug and I first arrived at the hotel, Chloé had been saying something about an akuma called L'Invisib-oh, I'm an idiot_.  Quickly thinking up a lie, he paused and turned, knowing the akuma would take this opportunity to hit him as he shadowboxed in the other direction.  Which led to his other problem:  Ladybug.  Well, Marinette, but the two were the same, as he'd come to realize.

As time went on from their first akuma, Adrien began to see more and more of that brilliant red that was Ladybug appear in Marinette's colour.  And as Ladybug, there were moments where her fierce and powerful red fell away to show the shining blue that was Marinette.  In those moments, Ladybug would lose her fierceness, her intellectual side coming out as the more powerful component as she figured out to use whatever she could in order to save everyone, akuma included.  That blue now shone where Ladybug had been previously, flashing out Chloé's harsh colour.

Chat stood, waiting for the hit to come from  _L'Invisible,_ but nothing came.  "Y-you can...see me?  I...I exist?"  Turning around, Chat saw Hawkmoth's colour receding slowly from Sabrina.  "Of course I can see you, a-and of course you exist."  Taking a shot in the dark, he said, "it doesn't matter what Chloé said about your existence."  A pulse of yellow flashed through Sabrina, the purple surrounding her fracturing slowly.  She stood quiet, and Chat could see Hawkmoth slowly repairing the breaking bond, so he did what he hoped was best and pulled her into a hug.  "You exist, Sabrina.  Take it from a savior of Paris, you exist."  He felt her shudder and she stepped back.  Suddenly, the purple colour completely vanished, and Chat could see it floating away.  Suddenly, it vanished into what he assumed was Ladybug's yo-yo.  Sabrina stood in front of him, her colour a little brighter.  "Thank you, Chat Noir."

He smiled and felt a hand land on his shoulder.  Looking back to see who it was, he saw a mixture of red and blue, swirling about.  They needed to talk.  Saying their goodbyes to Sabrina and being forced to take roughly 30 selfies with Chloé, the pair of superheroes left.

* * *

As they alighted on the roof of their school, far from curious eyes, they stopped.  "I didn't use Lucky Charm, and you didn't use Cataclysm, so we're good to talk for a little while.  How could you see her?"

"Cat's have good hearing.  I could tell where she was by her...breaths," Chat said, hoping she wouldn't see through his lie.

"Bull," Ladybug said, "you saw where her kick was going and stopped it from hitting me.  Then you deflected a punch, not blocked it, and proceeded to punch right back.  You only faltered after it was pointed out that she was invisible.  So I call bull."

Chat sat down, head in his hands as he tried to think of something to tell her without revealing who he was.  "My princess, if I were to tell you how I saw her, then you could figure out who I am."

Ladybug's red flared within her, the blue that had mingled with the red disappearing immediately.  "What did you say?"

"I said I can't tell you without telling you who-" and then it hit him.  He hadn't called her his Lady, he called her his princess, a name he'd reserved for using only with Marinette.

"You know who I am," she whispered, her hands covering her mouth.  "I'm sorry, Ladybug," was all he could muster.  He leaned back, resting his head against a wall and closed his eyes.  Her colours were swirling, mixing, fighting one another.  "How long have you known?" she asked, anger slowly replacing the shock in her voice.

Opening his eyes, she was a deeper, darker blue than he had ever seen.  The Ladybug in her only hovered around her edges, threatening to come back in full force to attack him if she saw fit.  "I've had my guesses since the first akuma.  I can't go into detail unless you want to learn who I am, but it wasn't until  _Le Dessinateur_ that I confirmed that you two were the same."  The red slowly vanished, and Adrien wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or a bad one.  For what seemed like an eternity, no one spoke.

" _Detransformez-moi,_ Tikki."

Suddenly, he saw a floating red creature next to the dark blue of Marinette.  "Chat, Tikki.  Tikki, Chat," she introduced, sadness in her voice.  As Tikki floated over, extending a paw, he shook it.  Without meaning to, he whispered, "so, that's how a ladybug looks like."  Tikki froze and flew to his eyes, staring deep at them.  "Tikki?  What's wrong?"

Tikki remained focused on his eyes, ignoring her Chosen.  With a voice that only he could hear, Tikki whispered, "you're...blind?"  Chat just nodded, and Tikki smiled before flying back to Marinette laughing.  "Plagg must absolutely have loved that fact," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.  Marinette's head moved, as if she were looking between them for some clue to their secret joke.

"Would you like to know who I am," Chat asked.  He had been so focused on explaining that he didn't think about what she may want.

"You figured out who I was.  I want to know who you are...but I want to figure it out for myself," Marinette said hesitantly.  "If-if we know each other in our lives, please don't try to give me clues more than you normally do."  He could see Tikki face palming behind Marinette.   _If you only knew,_ Chat thought, a smile coming to his face.

"Well then, my Lady, I'll be off.  If you happen to change your mind, I'm always just a call away."  With that, Chat leaped from their secluded spot to a nearby building, running across the rooftops home.

* * *

Marinette sat in her room, shocked.  She'd been so careful in trying to hide her identity, and yet Chat claimed to have known it from day one.  And Tikki seemed to know something that she wasn't letting Marinette know.  She began to go over every incident that the two were involved in, trying to find any reason why Chat Noir would know who she is, what Tikki and Chat were hiding from her.

Her mind flew to one incident, an incident that didn't make sense much like the akuma today didn't:   _L'Imposteur,_ the akuma that masqueraded as Chat Noir.  During their fight with him, Chat seemed to be more on top of things than she was.  Granted, he knew who the fake and real Chat Noir was, but he seemed to know where every trap, every next trick seemed to come from.  And when  _L'Imposteur_ failed to capture Chat Noir, he switched to pretending to be Ladybug, something that she didn't expect.  But somehow, he always knew which Ladybug was the real one without a moment's hesitation.  No matter what tricks  _L'Imposteur_ had up his sleeve, Chat always saw through them...

But what if he didn't see through them?

Taking her new theory in mind, Marinette went to the Ladyblog and began to watch videos of the two fighting.  And she noticed something:  Chat Noir didn't need to look at the akuma to know where it was.  Often, he would make some kind of noise, talk louder than normal, or make some kind of noise before his head turned to wherever the danger was.

Switching tabs to find the interviews they had given, she watched a few.  In each, Chat's eyes never focused directly on the phone.  They were always near it, but never looked directly until one interview that she remembered being interrupted due to a phone call on Alya's phone.  From that interview on, Chat's eyes stayed focused on just to the left of the phone, where Alya's arm would normally end.

A call from her phone made Marinette jump.  Picking it up and answering it, Alya's voice came through.  "Girl, did you see the akuma battle today?  It was WILD!  Chat Noir's got some serious skill!"

"I'm on the Ladyblog right now, but I didn't see the video there," Marinette replied.  She heard Alya scoff, "if you had been on the Ladyblog anytime in the last hour, you would've seen it and many discussions about it plastered across the website.  I know you're not as big into LB and all that superhero jazz as I am but there's no need to lie."

Looking at her clock, Marinette realized it had been close to three hours since she began her searches to prove her theory, and she hadn't once refreshed the page.  "Um, how did you get the video?" she deflected.  "I thought you were at some afterschool study session with Nino?"  "It was caught on security tapes and someone leaked it to me!  And MAN now I need to get an interview with Chat!  Who knew you could get an akuma out without fighting!"

Marinette's eyes widened; she'd been to focused on what Chat was hiding that she'd completely forgotten about that.  "I'll have to see the video, then, I guess, okgoodbyeAlya," she said before hanging up and refreshing the page, the video and countless discussions popping up surrounding it.  She watched it and saw how he it was if he could see her, and when he faltered, it looked even more faked on video.

"Tikki," Marinette asked as she watched the video over again, "how come the akuma left Sabrina without the object being destroyed?"

Tikki flew over, wiping away the crumbs from the cookie she'd been eating.  "There are two ways to rid someone of an akuma:  you either destroy the object that holds it or the person has to fight against it.  In most cases, fighting the akuma is both quicker and less difficult than finding out where the problem lies and solving it with words.  Sabrina told Chat Noir what her problem was when he was able to see her.  I don't know whether he was trying to distract her to get the object or get her to rid the akuma herself, but whatever he did worked."

"What was it you and him talked about?" she asked, turning to her kwami.

"That's a secret that you need to find out on your own," Tikki returned with a smile.

Turning back to her computer to watch the clip one more time, she applied her theory and watched it again.

Then she gasped as her theory solidified itself.

_Chat Noir was blind?!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody here like to draw? 'Cause all I've been thinking about is something that'd be hilarious to draw that I can't. Granted, that's a lot of things as I can't draw to save my life, but you get the point.  
> Anyways, anyone ever see that episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender with the Ember Island Players? Y'know, the funniest episode in the series (in my opinion, anyway)?  
> Well, remember when the EIP Toph first shows up, talks about seeing people with her voice, and screams, leaving everyone both shocked and disheveled from the force of man-Toph's scream?  
> Imagine if that were Chat and LB from this fic when Chat finally reveals he's blind but uses echolocation.  
> Man I love that episode.  
> Well, til next time.  
> Peace.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug tries to figure out whether or not Chat is blind.  
> Then, Marinette is still clueless about her kitty's identity.  
> Plus, a special visit from Lila/Volpina.  
> Oh, goody!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wasn't expecting this story to be too popular. There are tons of other blind AU stories that are just as good and better. Mine wasn't even that original: the title and idea came from a Shinedown song of all things (well, to a point). I honestly just wrote this to get the story out of my head to create new ones. Don't get me wrong, I love this story as I love all my stories. It's just odd to think that other people enjoy it as well.  
> So thank you readers for enjoying this story to this point and hopefully beyond.

Despite her certainty that Chat Noir was blind, Tikki refused to give her any hints.  She wouldn't let Marinette know anything about Chat Noir's secret, which only made her more anxious to find out the truth.

So she schemed.

Their next patrol was uneventful.  When they met up to say their goodbyes, Marinette jumped down into the park they ended by.  Sitting on a bench in front of a bush, she patted the seat next to her.  "Can we talk, please?" Ladybug asked, "I...I just want to see something."  Jumping down and sitting next to her, Ladybug had a moment of doubt since he knew exactly where she seemed to be as quiet as she tried to be.   _Maybe it's enhanced senses from his kwami; just do as you planned, Marinette_.

"So, my Lady, what do you want to  _chat_ about?" Chat Noir said, a smirk appearing on his face.  "I just wanted to talk," Ladybug said, speaking louder than she needed to in order to cover the sound of her finding a branch she could use to test her theory.  "So, how did you figure out who I was?" she asked, hoping he didn't hear the snap from the branch behind them.  Carefully pulling the small branch out, she questioned, "you said you had your guesses, but how did you know?"  He didn't seem to make any indication of noticing the branch coming out.

" _Le Dessinateur,_ " he said simply, as if the pieces of the puzzle should fall into place immediately.  "And why'd you break that twig off?  You do know I'm the embodiment of destruction, not you, right?"  He turned and smiled a cheeky grin at her.   _He knew!  Mission failed!  We'll get 'im next time_.  "Uh, I fidget when I'm nervous," she said, bringing the twig around and playing with it.  "And what did  _Le Dessinateur_ do to make you realize that I was Ladybug?"

Chat sat back, looking up.  "Well, Ladybug goes on some secret mission that she never talks about again, you deal with the akuma and almost beat it single-handedly, then Ladybug returns when you get home safely."

"I guess it doesn't take Sherlock to put that together," Ladybug said.   _If only he could help me here..._

Still looking around, Chat smiled.  "We appear to have a visitor," he said quietly, "who just arrived.  Be very careful what you say," he warned with a smile.  Looking around, Ladybug couldn't see what he was talking about.  "Wh-" She was interrupted by the sound of a phone camera going off, followed by a quiet curse.  "Hello, Alya.  Sorry, but our conversation is strictly super-heroes only," Chat said as the redhead came out from behind a tree near the entrance of the park.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, could I trouble you for a quick interview?" she asked, realizing stealth wouldn't cut it.

"I'll handle it,  _minou_ ," Ladybug said.  As she got up, an idea came to her head.   _Maybe Alya arriving was the best thing that could've happened..._

Chat simply nodded, looking back up to the sky.

As Ladybug approached Alya, her plan came together in her head.  First, she would try to get Alya to go away, offering a quick photoshoot to sate the Ladyblog's creator's need for the night.  She would quietly suggest Alya use her flash for the best photos, which was a risk.  If she was right that Chat was blind, he wouldn't be affected by the flash and her theory would prove correct.  But if he wasn't blind, the night vision his goggles allowed him mixed with the sudden flash may hurt his eyes terribly.

It was a risk she was willing to take.  Besides, the eye pain would only be temporary.

"I'm sorry, Alya, but we're in the middle of something serious, so we can't do an interview."

The reporter groaned.  "Of course, a quick photo wouldn't hurt," Ladybug suggested.  Alya's eyes quickly lit up and a huge smile appeared on her face.  "If I could get a photo of you two, that would be amazing!  You really wouldn't mind?" Alya asked, shaking with excitement.  Ladybug smiled, knowing that she'd have her answer shortly.

"No problem.  Although I would suggest using your flash so you can get the best picture possible," Ladybug said.  Alya pressed a button on her phone, nodding.  "Wouldn't have it any other way!  Now, let's go get this picture taken!"

Ladybug and Alya walked over to Chat, who hadn't moved since she left.  "I thought you said you'd take care of the situation," he said to Ladybug.  "Well, she couldn't leave without a photo," Ladybug said.  "Don't worry, Chatton, we'll get back to our discussion right after this photo."  Chat stood up and walked over to them.  "So, any kind of shot you want in particular?"

"Just relax," Alya said.  "There are so many action shots of you two while I've only captured like one or two photos where you were both relaxed."

Sliding into place next to Ladybug, Chat took a relaxed stance, arms crossed with a smile on his face, leaning on his right foot.  Ladybug mirrored his pose and they both looked to Alya, waiting for the picture to snap.   _This is it,_ Marinette thought,  _the moment of truth!_

Suddenly, Alya screamed in frustration.  "NOOOO!  I MADE SURE TO CHARGE IT BEFORE I LEFT! WHY IS THE BATTERY DEAD ALREADY? AND NOW, OF ALL TIMES!"

Marinette couldn't believe it.   _I'm the embodiment of GOOD luck, not bad luck!_

Mumbling a goodbye and cursing herself for not being prepared, Alya left the two heroes in the park.  When she was out of hearing range, Chat broke out in laughter.  "The ever-ready reporter, beaten by poor phone battery," he said.  "At least she can't be charged with battery tonight.  Forget I said that; that joke was terrible."  Chat sat back down, Ladybug sitting beside him in defeat.   _Every plan I had failed, and now I'll have to wait until next patrol to-_

_Wait a minute...that just might work..._

Looking up to the sky, Ladybug sighed.  "The stars sure are beautiful tonight," she thought aloud.  In actuality, it was overcast and she could barely tell where the moon was through the clouds.

"Yeah," Chat sighed in agreement, "but they are no match for your beauty, my Lady."

"Wow, Chat," Ladybug said, "your eyesight must be amazing to see the stars through all the clouds."   _I got him now!_

Chat looked confused for a moment, then sputtered, "w-well, my night vision lets me see the stars as brighter, a-and-"

"Chat, you don't need to lie to me.  I think I know what secret you told Tikki:  you're blind, aren't you?"  She turned, looking over at her partner and saw him frown before looking at her.

"Yes and no," Chat said hesitantly.  He paused, picking his words carefully.  "What I'm about to tell you is secret.  And I mean more secret than our identities," he turned to her, as if looking for an affirmation.  Ladybug nodded, then realized nodding was ineffective for the blind.  "You can trust me, Chat," she said.

He looked uncomfortable, and surprised her by standing up.  "Can we move this conversation elsewhere?" he asked, "somewhere more private?"

Ladybug nodded, paused, then said, "of course."

"I know when you nod, by the way," Chat said.  "But I'll explain that later too."

"I know where we can go," Ladybug said, then paused, unsure if her idea was the best.  "Follow me," she said as she threw her yo-yo into the distance.

* * *

They arrived in Marinette's room, a place where she knew they would never be disturbed.  Detransforming and handing Tikki a cookie, Marinette sat down on a chair, offering Chat her chaise.

He sat down on the chaise.  "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" he asked her, "'cause this may take a while to explain and I don't want to keep you up if you have something important that you need to do tomorrow."

Marinette shook her head, "tomorrow's a Sunday; we'll be quieter most of the day.  And could you please talk quieter; my parents are sleeping."

Adjusting his voice, Chat said, "sorry; I use my voice to "see" as Chat Noir, so I need to be loud..."

"You use echolocation?  That's awesome!  What does everything look like?"  She was excited, and Tikki sat with a cookie in her mouth.

"Well, let me start from the beginning.  Then, everything will make more sense..." Chat said.

"I was born blind, and naturally, all my other sense have enhanced themselves to make up for it.  But it's nothing compared to what Plagg, my kwami, allows me to do as Chat Noir."  He clapped softly, and sat, ears twitching.  "Just from that, I have the basic layout of your room.  I use echolocation thanks to Plagg.  But there's more..."

He looked at Tikki, and said, "a while ago, I asked Plagg if he ever knew something like my ability, and he said that you'd mentioned it before.  Maybe you could help explain it?"

"Well, since I don't know what ability you're referring to," Tikki said, "I can't really help you.  But if I know what it is, I'll do my best to explain it."  She smiled, and that was all Chat needed to go on.

"Although I was born blind, I was also born with a special gift:  I can see people's auras, and each one is unique to that person.  It's how I was able to figure out who most akuma were, and figure out who you are," Chat said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tikki cut in.  "You can see people's colours?"  She smiled and flew over to him.  "I've been involved with a family who possessed that ability, and so has another kwami, the peacock..."

Turning to Marinette, her eyes sparkled.  Marinette waited for Tikki to elaborate.  "Chat Noir can see when people are akumatized and who they were simply by their colours," Tikki explained.  "Every person has a unique colour that only one family has the ability to see.  Chat Noir is descended from that family, and it's a family that the Miraculouses have been involved with several times," Tikki squealed.

"So, one of my ancestors was a Ladybug?" Chat excitedly asked.  "Three Ladybugs, one Guardian, and now a Chat Noir, to be exact," she said, a sly smile crossing her face.

Chat Noir's smile grew even larger.  Marinette, on the other hand, sat confused.  "So, you can see people's colours, which is their aura...how does that help beyond knowing who people are?" she asked.

"Well, the colours are confined to a person's body.  It fills the person, and I can see every move someone makes.  I can see what they're doing with their hands, where they're facing, how they're walking.  So when someone shakes or nods their head, I can see it.  I can't tell what they're wearing, what they hold, where they're looking.  I only know where they are and who they are."

"Before my mother..." he paused, a frown replacing his smile for a moment.  "My mother taught me all the colors using people we knew.  I've yet to see a color that she didn't teach me."

"What's wrong, Chat?" Although he couldn't see her face, Adrien could hear the sad concern in her voice.

"If I were to tell you what happened to my mother," he said, "you'd know who I am.  And you said no clues, remember?"  He grinned at her, but she could tell it was just covering up the truth.

She stood up and walked over to him, enveloping him in a hug.  "It's ok to feel sad, chatton," she said.  His arms slowly surrounded her, holding her in a tight hug with him. "Thank you for telling me about your blindness and the colours.  Can I ask you a question?"

She stepped away and looked into his eyes.  Even though he was blind, he still looked into her eyes.  "Of course, my princess."

"You always compliment me, my beauty, anything.  How do you know I'm beautiful?  How do you know I'm not some ugly girl who's mask covers the horrors?"

Chat paused, taken aback.  "Do you know what your colour is?"  She shook her head.  "You are the most special person in the world," he said, "because your colour does something I have never seen a colour do before:  it changes."  Marinette blushed, for once thankful Chat couldn't see.

"When you're fierce and commanding, taking charge of everything, you're a powerful and empowering red that is pure passion.  But, when you're relaxed or quiet, you're the most beautiful blue in the world.  A blue so deep and lovely that I doubt the ocean could equal it's beauty.  'The sky must jealous of your colour' I often think to myself, 'for it could never equal your beauty.'"  Chat wrapped her in another hug.  "Both of your colours are amazing, there's no doubt about that.  And with colours as beautiful as those, you must be equally as beautiful."

Marinette didn't know how long they stood in her room, holding on to each other as the night went on.  But, all too soon, a beep echoed throughout her room, a beep that signaled the end of their talk.

"Alas, my Lady, it seems that Plagg is getting hungry.  Until next time," he bowed and leaped out the hatch, onto the roof, and out into the city.

Marinette watched through her window as the black silhouette disappeared into the night while Tikki smiled, ~~her OTP coming together~~ happy for the two Chosen.

* * *

Chat's blindness did nothing to affect their combat against the next few akuma.  Neither did Ladybug's newfound knowledge of it.  Instead, both fought fiercely and beat everything Hawkmoth sent at them.  Then, one day, a new superhero appeared.

"Hello, Ladybug," she said when she first met the superheroine. "I'm Volpina, the newest hero of Paris.  Where's Chat Noir?"

"I don't know; he'd usually be here.  Maybe he didn't see the meteor coming down."   _There wasn't any way he could've seen it._

"Well, Paris is safe for now.  Oh, there he is," Volpina said, pointing to a quickly approaching Chat Noir.  Instead of coming to a stop at the edge of the roof, though, he ran and dropkicked Volpina, nearly sending her off the roof.  "CHAT! WHAT THE HECK!"

"She's an akuma Ladybug; she has his colour around him," he said too quiet for her to hear.  Taking a fighting pose, he called out to her, "we know you're an akuma, so why don't you just make it easy and hand over your akumatized item?"

Volpina laughed.  "You don't know what you're dealing with, little kitty," she menacingly shouted.  Raising her flute to her mouth, she played a short tune, and several missiles rose up behind her.  Chat felt Ladybug flinch and curse under her breath.  He was utterly confused; he could hear something behind Volpina, but there was absolutely nothing there.  Volpina took a step forward and Ladybug jumped away, shouting for Chat to run.

Chat heard explosions all around him, but nothing was damaged as Volpina kept walking forward.  The sounds echoing from the explosions were enough that he could see everything for the next block clearly, but he just saw Ladybug running, the noises following her.  Scratching his head, he went on the offensive and swung his baton at Volpina.

He could see the shock in her colour as he attacked, but she recovered quickly enough to deflect it with her flute.  "Impossible!" she said, "how did you see through my ruse?"

"What can I say," he shrugged, "cat's have good eyesight.  Guess the  _chat_ 's out of the bag."  He continued attacking, and she soon retreated.  He followed her, calling Ladybug on his pole as he jumped from building to building.  "Chat, you're alive!"

"Her power deals with ruses or something," he said. "Where did all those exploding sounds come from?"

"You were bombarded with missiles!" she said.  Chat thought for a moment.  "What's the word for when something alters sight?"

"You mean like an illusion?"

"Yeah that.  I think that's her powers.  Just follow my lead on this one.  Looks like we're headed for the Eiffel Tower."

"I'll meet you there."

When Ladybug got there, Chat was climbing to the top of the tower, where Volpina held someone over the ledge.  Throwing her yo-yo and pulling herself up to Chat's position, she could see clearly who was dangling over the edge.

_ADRIEN AGRESTE?!? WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!?_

"Stop right there, Ladybug and Chat Noir, or I'll drop him," Volpina called from above.

"Help me, Ladybug!" Adrien called gripping at Volpina's arm.

"Was that m-uh, Adrien Agreste I heard?" Chat said to his partner, who had frozen at the sound of the boy's voice.  She quickly nodded, paling.

"Now, you will give me your Miraculouses, or I will let Adrien Agreste fall to his death!"

Chat laughed beside her, and she shot her partner a look that she realized he couldn't even see (they both learned her making faces at him wasn't something he could see or even really knew about).  "Chat, we can't let him die."

Chat just shook his head.  "He won't; it's another illusion.  Do you know where the akuma is," he asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's in her "Miraculous," the necklace around her neck."

"I think I saw that when you ran away from the missiles; it's a swirl, right?"

"A fox tail to be precise, but yea."

"Well then, let's go get it."

Before he could jump up though, she grabbed his arm.  "Are you sure that Adrien is an illusion? Like there's no doubt whatsoever?"

Chat nodded immediately.  "There's only one colour up there:  an akumatized Lila.  Also, from what I see, she's holding her thin air in her hand, no person whatsoever."

"I trust you, Chat," Ladybug said before launching herself up towards Volpina.  Throwing her off guard, Volpina let go of Adrien and he vanished in a puff of orange.  A moment later Chat joined her and together, they proceeded to snatch the necklace from Volpina, who thought that if she made multiple clones of herself, they would never guess the right one.

Chat broke grabbed it immediately, crushing it in his claw.

Ladybug purified the akuma and helped Lila back down to the ground.

Once Lila was safe, Ladybug jumped back up to the top of the tower and held her fist up for Chat to bump.  "Bien joué," they said.

"You know, it's kind of weird," Ladybug said.  "For a moment, I could've sworn Adrien sounded just like you.  I guess that shows just how little Lila actually knows him," she said with a shrug.

"What, I can't be Adrien Agreste?" Chat asked.

Ladybug let out a short laugh.  "You?  Adrien Agreste?  The famous...blind...model...who sounds...similar to you..."  Chat looked at her and saw her red and blue colours swirling around once more.  With a smile, he put his hand on her shoulder, kissed her cheek, and said, "until next time, my Lady," before leaping off of the tower, extending his baton, and flying over the city.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you think an akuma who's powers were based mainly on vision would work against a blind superhero?  
> Also, I know I said that I learned my lesson about not writing so late (see Chapter 6-7 notes on Chat's Woe, my more depressing story), but I swear I didn't even have any coffee today! I'm just naturally a night owl and was bored! Honest! Hey, at least I only wrote half the chapter and stopped at midnight this time...  
> Also, I've decided to end it here. I was originally going to split this chapter into two, but I just couldn't stop writing. So, thank you for reading My Amaryllis (which is Ladybug's colour; Chat couldn't know that since he's never seen one, but now you do).  
> Til next story.  
> Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I changed the canonical story up a bit but it's my story so I can do what I want. Plus, I had to make Ladybug shine in Marinette somehow at the end...  
> Til next time.  
> Peace.


End file.
